Sister
by Iamadedicatedwriter
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky had the next 10 to 15 years of his life planned out easily. Skate, Skate, and Skate. He never expected to meet who he met and see what he saw and hear what he heard. But if there's one thing skating taught him, it's that you have to keep working and be diligent, but skating also taught him that things always don't go to plan. AU. Swearing warning.


Sister: Chapter One

 **In this story, I'll be focusing on the characters, and not so much the skating. I will include competitions and stuff, along with rehearsals, but since I don't know that much, I'll probably just talk briefly about what they're doing. Swearing warning.**

Yuri Plisetsky had been staying at Yuri Katsuki's house for one day, waiting for the fatso to lose some weight before we could get skating, and he was already meeting a list of new people. Little did he know what he had going for him. Little did he know who he would meet. Little did he know what his future would hold.

* * *

Yuri looked around the room the Katsuki's had given him. It was a large basement, consisting the room he was given, a bathroom and a main living area.

But when Yuri saw the closed doors that connected to the main room and the other side of the bathroom, he could only wonder what was in there.

In the early morning, Yuri awoke in his bed. He slipped out of the sheets, getting on his clothes for the day and walking in the bathroom to brush his teeth. He slipped a look at the mysterious door and could only guess what was in there.

He continued to scrub at the shiny whites, and soon spat out the paste and washed his mouth out. He checked his phone, which he had left on the charger in the bathroom, and it showed the time. 7:15 AM. He sighed. He was up early and he didn't have to do anything until 7:45. What quick task could he do?

His eyes lingered, catching a glimpse of the white door. The mystery room.

Surely it wouldn't hurt, just taking a peek.

Yuri knocked on the door, just to make sure nobody was in there. He pushed the door open and turned on the lights, to reveal. A girls bedroom.

The room was painted navy blue and had many posters. Ice skating posters. Anime posters. Surely this wasn't the other Yuri's old room. He looked around, and the whiteboard drew his attention. On it, in fancy letters, wrote out the name _Akemi Katsuki._ I was Yuri's sister's room. Akemi Katsuki. He recognized that name. Then it clicked. She's a famous female ice skater. The Victor of female skating. No way.

Although she was young, 17, she managed to win both of the Grand Prix finals that she attended. But this year, she has been skating in America and has claimed that she was going to come back strong next year. But Yuri wouldn't get the chance to meet her since she was scheduled to say for another few months.

He continued to look around and saw the closet. He opened the doors, to find various skating uniforms. He looked on the floor and saw a bunch of fancy shoe boxes, all the same brand, stacked on top of each other. Yuri picked up a box and opened the top, to find beautiful, leather ice skates, all black, and signed with a silver sharpie. Her name.

Yuri backed out of her closet and cleaned up the mess he made. He didn't want to ruin her nice organizing.

Yuri made sure he left the room the way it was and went back out to his room.

It was only 7:32 so he decided to do some stretches before doing anything. But he wondered, Something about Akemi made him curious.

* * *

The skaters all sat around a small table, eating a wonderful dinner after having a tough practice.

Then they heard the front door slam open.

"I'm home!" There was a feminine voice coming from the doorway.

The Katsuki's immediately got up from their seats, excited looks on their faces, as the Russian blondes looked, wondering what was going on.

Then the woman came into view. She was moderately tall, and thin. A full head of long, blonde curls.

She hugged each family member before getting to Yuri. She hugged him tight, managing to lift him up.

"You're getting heavy, Yuri, but long time no see." She smiled at him.

She walked into the dining area, getting a good look around in search for food. She noticed them as they stared at her.

"OH! Hello, It seems we have some lovely visitors." her voice in perfect, practiced, happy tones, "Hello! I'm Akemi Katsuki!" She bent down, holding out a hand to shake, vibrant violet eyes looking at them, radiating a friendly vibe.

Victor took it politely, a bit stunned on the inside. He was looking at his female equivalent within the skating category. Akemi Katsuki. He knew her name and knew who she was, but he's never met her.

"I'm Victor."

"I know. Yuri has always kept me up to date on the male skating department."

"And you." She pointed at the young blonde. "Are Yuri. I guess sometimes I like to catch up on the topic by myself anyways."

"Anyways, I'm going to get a snack and get unpacking" She called, walking into the kitchen

As they all returned to their seats, Akemi shuffled around the kitchen, getting, what appeared to be, packages of fruits from the fridge.

"Hey! Akemi!" Yuri called from the table. Akemi placed the boxes down, before straightening up in her black suit/blazer. She nodded, pulling her hands up to tie her hair back.

"Weren't you supposed to be in the US for a bit longer?"

A troubled expression filled her face, but she hid it quickly by turning around. But if there was anything that Yuri Plisetsky was good at besides skating, it was reading other people. Yuri knew he could be wrong, having just met the girl, but he always listened to his first thoughts on this type of matter.

"Oh!" Whatever might've hit her just now, if anything, she shrugged off in a millisecond, "I decided my time in America was coming to a close, so I headed home" She said cheerfully.

"Well, I'm going to go unpack." She said, grabbing the handles on her suitcases, other hand holding a bowl of fruit

When Yuri finished his food and managed to get away from the other skaters, he went downstairs to his room. The not-so-mysterious-anymore door was closed as usual, but he could hear shuffling from inside the room, and the lights shadowed under the crack on the bottom of the door, further proving that this was indeed the famous female skater's room.

But there was something about her that he couldn't put a finger on.

* * *

The next morning, Yuri woke bright and early in his basement room. He got up and did his routine, but he noticed that there was no noise in the room he had now dubbed the mystery room, which technically it wasn't anymore, but the name stuck anyways, and the light was off. She could very well be sleeping so he left it at that.

He grabbed all of his stuff and went upstairs to find Victor and the other Yuri getting their shoes on.

"Alright, Let's go skating!" Victor said as he stood.

"Finally," The small blonde grumbled under his breath.

When they had all managed to make it to the skating rink and get their skates on, they went into the skating area to see none other than Akemi.

It looked like she had just started her song.

She swooped across the ice, executing twists and turns with perfect precision.

She went through a long routine and did it flawlessly.

When Akemi finally finished, she practically collapsed, sliding so that she could sit on the ice.

Akemi looked around the rink, sensing eyes looking at her.

"Oh! Sorry! Did I steal some time from you guys!" She said, standing up and skating towards them. She was wearing leggings and a jacket, easy for skating.

"No, we just got in here! Thanks for the presentation, it was fascinating to watch." Victor said.

They were about to start a conversation when there was a ping coming from the speakers.

The three skaters could see the look of terror on her face as she checked the watch she was wearing.

"8:15! SHIT!" She yelled at the watch. She started to skate away fast, putting speed-skaters to shame, "Shit shit shit shit shit shit! I'm gonna be so late!"

They watched as she fumbled with the laces on her skates and put them into her bag. She then raced over to the stereo and pulled her phone off the AUX cord. Running in the sneakers she had put on. She ran out the door. "Sorry I can't talk anymore, gotta run! Have fun you three."

She ran out of the rink.

"She does that all the time" Yuri, stated, knowing his adoptive sister all too well.

* * *

Both Yuri's trained skating and practicing, and somewhere else in the city, Akemi walks into a hospital, 2 large bouquets of flowers in her hand and a smile bright on her face.

Later that night, everyone was just finishing a late dinner when the front door opens with the click of the lock.

A tired Akemi walks inside, dark bags under her eyes, and rubbing her temples in what looked like a counterattack against a pounding headache.

"Hey guys, I'm headed downstairs." She walked past the food with a simple walk, somehow unfazed.

The 15-year-old Yuri, now titled Yurio, was the only one who noticed her pop good amount of pills, what looked like about 4 or 5, but could be less, he couldn't tell, into her mouth before walking downstairs.

Yurio could only wonder, What was up with this girl.

* * *

Then next morning, Yurio came to the ice rink with the same sight as the morning before. Akemi skating. Although this time she wasn't doing a routine, she was just skating around the rink, and when they walked in, Akemi saw them right away.

"Hey, guys!" She skated up to the wall at the edge of the rink, where they stood, speaking in a kind, light tone. "Do you guys mind if I sit in and watch, I've got a book I want to finish, plus, I want to see how the Yuri's skate." She smiled, now stepping out onto the floor and walking over to the seats, where her bag and gym shoes resided.

"Sure, we wouldn't mind at all, plus, you can spot the little things I miss," Victor said, easily countering her politeness. They both had experience with a lot of people, and they knew how to talk to others well, plus, all the politeness had been ingrained in their personalities from the start, competitive skating only nourished the kindness.

As they got on the ice, Victor spoke. "Let's have Yuri go first since he hasn't been on the ice for a while, Yurio, you can go do some stretches or whatever."

Yurio, in mid skating stride, huffed before making a U-turn back to the door.

Yurio pulled off his skates and started doing some stretches, sitting on the floor and reaching to his toes.

"Hey, Mind if I help out?" He heard a voice above him, He looked up to see Akemi, now in her gym shoes, standing next to him.

"Why would you help me?"

"Well, I dunno, I have more experience skating, and doing that competitively in the senior leagues, Plus, I probably do different stretches than you do, and doing different types of stretches keeps you, well, stretchier, and it helps. Plus, aren't I supposedly the Victor of Female Skating. So since you're here to bring Victor back with you, and have him as your coach, why would you turn me down If I'm a second Victor to help you out." She spoke, somehow still in her happy tone, but Yurio could hear the small bit of sass and smugness in her voice.

 _Holy shit, I thought she was all puppies and rainbows and stupidity, maybe she is intelligent._ Yurio though, and almost laughed at his thoughts. He knew there were a lot of prissy female skaters out there, with some petty pretty in pink bullshit.

' _It's quite enlightening,'_ he thought, ' _seeing a skater like her, with all that he's seen out of her, she seems like a nice girl, but she's got a brain. Perfect gasoline for the Mediafire. Probably why she's so famous.'_

"Okay, fine."

She then guided him through what she does to warm up for skating, and showed how she stretched and things along those lines.

"And so, finally, before going on the ice, I usually crack my fingers." She stated, placing her thumb over the joint in her pointer finger and pushing down, letting out an audible crack.

"Why?" Yuri asked, ready for whatever answer that might come his way.

"I dunno, calms my nerves I guess, although I don't really get nervous, I get more excited than anything." She stated, placing her fingers in her other hands grasp before squeezing and pushing backward. More cracks.

"Hey, Yuri" Akemi spoke, gaining his full attention, "What do you do for warm-ups?"

Then Yurio could only show her what he did for warm-ups himself.

Once they finished, Victor called out "Yurio! Your turn!"

Yuri pulled on his skates and tied them up before skating out onto the ice.

When Yurio finished skating, which had included a lot more than just taking turns skating, as Victor had a lot of things planned for things they did together, he noticed Akemi wasn't in the rink with them anymore. He walked back out of the rink with Victor and pulled off his skates, and went off with them, going to another room where they did some workout. The day wasn't very memorable.

They did this workout for what felt like forever, and then they left to go back to the hot springs.

When they walked in, they saw that dinner was being made in the kitchen, and Akemi was sitting in the corner, a protein bar in hand and a bowl of finger fruits, such as blueberries and raspberries, beside her. She held an untitled binder in her hands, only her name written on the binding.

They sat for approximately 35 seconds before food was shoved in front of their faces. The aroma of the heavenly food spread across the house and could make anyone come to the table like a moth towards a light. But Akemi wasn't fazed.

In the middle of dinner, Akemi stood holding the binder with one hand and the fruit bowl with another.

"I'm gonna head downstairs." She said, snapping the binder shut before anyone could get even a glimpse.

After finishing dinner, Yurio went downstairs, ready to do some reading before going to bed.

Yurio went into his room, changing into sweatpants and a t-shirt before knotting himself into the blankets and grabbing his book and starting to read- when there was a knock at his door.

"Freaking Victor." He mumbled under his breath, ready to shout at the old hag. "Victor, for fuck's sake, leave me b-" He opened the door to reveal Akemi, hair tied up in a braid and wearing some sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

"I was wondering if you'd want to play some cards since I always had trouble balancing out skating and 'me' time, and I think you're doing the same things I do, so we could help each other out here and play a game."

Yuri was close to slamming the door in her face, but he knew she was a bit right, so what would it hurt to play some cards.

' _I guess I made a new friend.'_ Yuri thought.

* * *

 **just binged Yuri on Ice a couple days ago and decided to make a fic out of it with an OC I came up with. I think I could totally do this as a side fic for something I've been working on for a while, nothing like taking a break from writing the same thing for 5 million chapters.**

 **Unbeta'd- and also, I do not own the cover, which is freaking gorgeous, kudos to that wonderful artist, nor do I own Yuri on Ice.**

 **Also, I did update this chapter a day after it came out because I noticed there was an issue with the doc. I plan to release one of these each week, or 2 if I feel like writing.**

 **Please review as it is a great thing that really helps me motivate myself to post more frequently, and believe me when I say that I notice every single view, and cherish each and every one of them, and each view makes me smile and every review makes my day. Also, following a story gives you email updates that allow you to keep up with a story, cause I seriously love Gmail now that I open it every day and use it so much.**

 **I also love constructive criticism, If you think that something could be improved in my writing, feel encouraged to tell me, as I really do appreciate it, cause it makes my writing better, plus, I can't bother my friends every day with having them read tidbits of my writing to critique it. They're getting kind annoyed with me.**

 **Also, to reference back to the thing I had to say about reviews, I will be giving a question of the chapter every chapter so that you can have this random thing you can respond to if you don't have much to say about the chapter itself. I will leave line breaks at the end of each chapter for the question, lol.**

* * *

 **This chapter's question is: What is your favorite Yuri on Ice character, and to add on to that, what is your favorite fictional character in general, feel free to give a list! I need some new things to tune into!**

 **My answer: I love Yuri Plisetsky, he is child. My favorite fictional characters, There's a lot, I love Levi and Eren from Attack on Titan, Hide and Kaneki from Tokyo ghoul (sobbing, why root A, why), I love Izuku child from My Hero Academia, and never, ever forget Todoroki and Aizawa.**

* * *

 **Recommendation of the day: Tune into a new fandom, whether it be a book or anime or tv, go searching up some things you want to try out, maybe one of the anime I listed in the question above, and go tune in, see if you like it, and drink some water. If you've seen all the things above, try watching an anime called Terror in Resonance, as it is short, and pretty obscure, but very, very good.**


End file.
